Life afterwards
by mitzi.a.jones
Summary: Detective Benson has a stalker. Will this person get too close and actually attacks her or will a certain detective come back and help prevent from happening. Will this person get to be with detective Benson or will he be too late.
1. Chapter 1

It is May and the next season summer is about to begin. Olivia Benson has given up hope on having a family. She does not know that the summer months will be her last alone. So she sits at her desk wondering why at age 33 she is not married with children yet. She thinks about her colleagues and their relationships like Fin and Melinda and Nick and Casey. She wants a good relationship too but she is afraid of getting hurt. She decides that it is time to go home so she asks the captain to leave. He said yes so she got her jacket and said her good-byes to everyone.

"Goodnight baby girl." Fin says "Don't let the bed bugs bite" Olivia smiled and left.

While she was walking toward her car she kept thinking about her life and how she wanted a family very badly. She quickly brushed it off and went home. While at home she stripped in her underwear and since it was a little hot she lay down on top of the covers and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Everyone else was still at the precinct when Fin got a phone call. There was Cragen, Nick, Munch, Amanda and even Casey. They were chatting when Fin hung up the phone and said "Everyone at Liv's apartment now"

Cragen thought Fin was freaking out so he asked "What do you mean? What happened?"

Fin replied saying "I just got a call from an anonymous person saying that he is going to have a fun time with her soon so we should hurry say good-bye to her before they get to her first".

With that said everyone quickly got their things and headed to their cars to Liv's apartment.

Olivia was in a deep sleep when she heard a crash in her bedroom. She got up to find a man breaking through her window and coming her way. Before she could grab her gun, the man grabbed her throat and started chocking her. She was about to black out when she heard Fin tell the guy to stop or else he would shoot him. Then she was relieved when she felt air quickly enter her body. She saw Fin grad the guy and arrested him and took him outside. She was still coughing when Amanda, Casey, Cragen and Nick came to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Olivia said

"No your not Olivia You need to be checked out by a doctor". Cragen said.

Just then the ambulance came in because on his way over Fin called them.

Olivia was still in her red lace bra and panties so she asked for a moment alone. When they all left her bedroom and went in the hallway she put on some clothes and then stepped out so she could be quickly checked out so these people could hurry leave her home.  
When they were done checking her out they left. By the time they were finished checking her out Fin and Munch had already came back from taking the intruder to the precinct in lock up and put two guards on stand by to make sure he dosen't go anywhere.

So they were all sitting there waiting on Olivia to tell them what happened. They knew that she was only wearing underwear so they thought that he was going to rape her but


	2. Getting Comfortable

... but the guy didn't. Olivia took a seat on the couch across from everyone. They looked at her with sorry eyes. Olivia decided to break the silence.

"So, whats new?" She said.

"Liv. You know that you do have to tell us what happened, but take your time. No one's rushing you"

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened." Olivia was getting agitated.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"Any reason why at the moment a person decides to break in, you guys are at my door to my rescue". Liv said with a hint of sarcasm.

Fin moved closely to Liv and sat next to her. "Baby girl the only reason we came here was because I got a call from an anonymous person saying that they were going to come here and hurt you". Fin tried to explain.

Olivia turned to Fin and said. "Well if that was the case why didn't you just call and tell me to leave or something". Liv said.

Fin didn't really think about that but just said. "Baby girl I didn't want to worry you. You do know that we all care for you and we would never want to intentionally hurt you right."

"Yeah. I just don't know what went wrong. I'm not even working any new cases for anyone to want to hurt me. Maybe someone recently got out of jail."

Cragen thought he should speak up. "Now lets not jump ahead and make any conclusions yet. We don't even know what really happened, but we do need your side of the story Liv".

"Okay." Olivia decided that it was best to get it out of the way before they thought any less of her. "I was asleep when I heard a crash and then quickly noticed that it was the window. Then I realized that someone was sneaking in. I tried to get my gun but the person jumped on top of me and started chocking me. And that's when you guys came in"

Everyone stared at her like she was lying and she suddenly felt like teenager lying to her parents about something.

"What?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"What about the part where he took off your clothes and tried to rape you." Amaro said sympathetically.

Olivia looked at him with a shocked expression and she didn't hide it.

"He didn't do that."She replied.

"Then what exactly did he do" Cragen asked.

Olivia replied with attitude. "I just told you what he did and if you all don't believe me, then you should just leave."

"I believe you baby girl." Fin said.

"Then stop treating me like a child. Please"

"Okay." Cragen then said. "Why don't we let you get some sleep so you could come to the station in the morning."

Just then Olivia's phone rang interrupting her conversation.

She then answered without looking at the collar id.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv i'ts me". Her boyfriend of just seven months said.

"Hi." She said trying not to let her colleagues know who she was talking to because they didn't know that she was in a relationship.

"I wanted to supprise you but I changed my mind. So i'm coming over in about 20 minutes. Okay".

"Okay.'' Liv replied.

"Love you." He said into the phone. Since they just started using the 'L' word.

"Okay. Bye." and she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "I just think that I should really use some sleep."

Everyone finally left her apartment. They didn't leave the yard, just her apartment. They all went into their vehicles across the road from her apartment building making sure that no one else bothers her.

* * *

Liv's boyfriend came around the same time that he said he was going to come. He got out of his car and noticed all the cars across the street and people inside watching him. He just went in the building and to Olivia's door.

Liv answered the door happy to see her boyfriend Jay.

"Hey." She said with a big smile.

"Hey,"He said also with a big smile plastered all over his face.

He came in and went to sit on the couch and Liv followed. Little did she know, Cragen and the others put cameras in her apartment to make sure nothing else happens to her. So they were all in their cars listening to the conversation between the couple.

Jay Alexander was about 6ft tall. He was well built and strikingly handsome man. He was a doctor who owned the Merci General Hospital. He was head doctor and person in charge of everything that went on in the hospital.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, you just seemed scared or tired over the phone or something. Maybe I'm being paranoid."

"No. Its just that someone broke in and tried to kill me"

"Oh my gosh are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" He pulled her on to his lap.

"I'm fine. I didn't call you because I didn't want to bother you and keep any of your patients waiting.''

"Honey. You mean more to me than any of my patients so when you need me, you call me, okay. I have fallen in love with you and if something bad happens to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't call. and I promise that I will always call if I'm in trouble and I promise to stay safe just for you." She said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Good. But its not safe here anymore."

"I know but..." He cut her off.

"No buts. Now you have a reason to move in with me. I really want you to move in with me Liv."

"Jay. I don't think we're ready for that just yet and..." He cut her off again.

"If we know that we love each other and we know that we want to spend the rest of our lives with each other then we know what we want. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you"

"Then move in with me. Please." He said with pleading eyes.

"Okay. I'll move in with you Jay." She said with a beautiful smile on her face. Jay smiled back at her and pecked her on the lips twice.

They then started making out. They were about to make love but a knock at the door disturbed them.

"Don't answer it.'' Jay said. "Maybe they'll go away." Then the knocking stopped.

A few minutes passed by and they were both shirtless. They were interrupted again by knocking at the door.

"Liv its us" Craged said. "We just want to make sure your okay."

"Just a minute." She called out. She hurried put her clothes on and rushed Jay in the room to put his on as well. When she answered the door she was greeted with all the familiar faces like Don, Fin, John, Amanda, Casey, Alex and Nick.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Done said back. "Are you going to let us in?"

"Sure" She let them into the living room to sit down.

They were all quiet and then Liv decided to break the silence.

"Why don't I get you guys something to drink.'' She said.

"No that's okay. We're just fine." Cragen said.

"Okay." she said back.

"So it looks like you didn't get any sleep." Amaro said.

"Well if this is your way of telling me that I look horrible then maybe you should just say it right out." Liv said to him because she was angry that they ruined her little moment with Jay.

Just as Nick was about to say something back there was a crash inside Liv's bedroom. Her colleagues stayed calm because they were listening to the microphone they left there and thought that it was just Jay being very clumsy.

"I'll be right back." Liv said. She went into her bedroom to see what went wrong.

"Now lets see what is up to." She said as she entered her room to find Jay trying to clean up the mess he made with one of Liv's picture frames."

"Oh,you heard that?" Jay said with sarcasm

"If you want to meet my friends then all you have to do is ask." Olivia said with a smile on her face because she knew that Jay wanted to meet the badly.

"Maybe I don't have to ask. Maybe I could just go out in your living room and introduce myself to all of them." Jay said thinking he just won the conversation.

"Well then, maybe you should also answer all of the questions they all have for you all by yourself too." Liv said making Jay feel little less confident.

"Well why don't my beautiful girlfriend introduce me to her closest friends before they think something is wrong and come in here themselves."

"Are you sure?" Liv said with a huge questioning look on her face.

"Yes i'm sure. Might as well meet them now before the wedding." Jay said making Olivia very uncomfortable.


	3. Getting to know each other

When they walked out into the living room Olivia introduced Jay to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Jay. Jay this is everyone." Olivia said motioning for them to shake hands.

Just as Jay was about to shake everyone's hands, Don, Nick, Fin and Munch stood up and gave Jay a hard stare.

"You know what Liv, I think we might just need some drinks. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while" Fin said keeping his eyes on Jay." I'd love to get to know Jay" Fin said sarcastically.

"Oh boy". Liv said to herself as she walked into the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

"So Jay, what do you do for a living?" Nick asked.

"Well. I own Merci General Hospital and I am currently head doctor in charge there." Jay said calmly earning gasps from all the women.

"What do you for hobbies?" Casey asked getting too excited about him.

"Swim, teach karate, and spend time with loved ones".

"How exciting." John sarcastically.

"What are your intentions with Liv?" Fin said not caring that he said it so coldly. Before Jay could answered, Liv came in with four cups of drinks in her hands, She handed them to Casey, Alex, Amanda and John. She then went back to the kitchen and got four more drinks and gave them to Fin, Nick, Don and Jay. Then put a bowl of chips in the front of everyone. They all nodded their thanks.

"So liv, how long have you been hiding this hottie."

"Yeah. How long have you two been dating?" Casey agreed.

"Um, maybe seven and a half months." She answered making everyone who was sipping on their drinks, choke on it.

"And you didn't say anything.?!" Don asked. She just shrugged.

"That explains all the smiling she's been doing " Nick said. "And all the calls, text messages and emails she didn't hesitate to respond to." Amanda said.

"I wasn't ready to tell you guys yet. But I am telling you now right." Olivia said trying to get everyone to stop thinking about the negatives.

"Your not going to make the situation any better by trying to make us smile. You basically lied to us when you didn't tell us that you were dating someone. But I can't stay mad at you baby girl. If your happy, then I'm happy." Fin said making Olivia smile wide.

"Thanks Fin." she said hugging him.

"And besides, me and Jay are going to have a nice heart to heart conversation on Saturday." Fin said staring at him and making him feel uncomfortable.

"Count me in." Everyone else said in unison.

"Then its set. Saturday we will all go to the park. And we'll also bring the rest of the gang." Fin said getting up and shaking Jay's hands. Everyone did the same and was about to leave when Fin turned around to say something. "Oh and one more thing Jay, if you even think about hurting Liv I'm going to personally hunt you down and kill you without leaving any evidence behind." Fin said seriously. "Goodnight baby girl. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

"Night Fin." Liv said hugging Fin. "Goodnight everyone else." Olivia said as they all left.

When Olivia closed the door, she put her back to it and sighed.

"I'm sorry for their behavior." Olivia said walking over to Jay and sitting next to him.

"Its okay because you already warned me." He said with a smirk. "I know one thing for sure." Jay said staring into space.

"What's that?" Liv asked

"I am not looking forward to Saturday." He said making Olivia laugh. "Come on lets go to bed." He said getting up.

"Yeah. You must be tired from all that work you did today."

When they got to the bedroom Jay stripped into his boxers exposing his nice, tight abs to Olivia. Liv changed out of her clothes and had on a some pajama pants and shirt.

"I don't know how you always sleep like that when its cold." She said to Jay as she walked toward the bed.

"I guess I'm just used to it." He said getting into the bed and Olivia doing the same. Olivia lay snuggled up next to him smiling.

"I love you." She said to him looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He said pecking her on the lips.

"Can't wait til Saturday." She said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean? Did you not see how they treated me tonight.''

"They're just trying to make you scared to see if you'll run away. Prove yourself to me and them by not running away. They will be nicer when they know the real you." Liv said looking into his eyes making sure he heard her clearly.

"Okay." He said and closing his eyes.

"And besides, you get to meet all the funner people on Saturday like Melinda, Rafael, David, Bayard and Monique." She said making him feel worse because he already had a feeling that everyone else was going to be mean again on Saturday. He just decided to go to sleep and wait until Saturday.  
**(In this story, everyone who I say are friends, are friends. So we will just have to go with the flow.)**

Olivia didn't want to worry Jay but she had to tell him tomorrow that she was a little afraid that the person who broke into her apartment would do something worse to her next time. She needed to know who it was. 

**Sorry about the short chapter ! Will try to update sooner, been a little busy. Please review! Thank-you!**


End file.
